The present disclosure relates to an image display device, a display controlling method, and a program.
In related art, there is a technique referred to as a picture in picture (hereinafter, abbreviated as “PinP”) for displaying a plurality of images or videos simultaneously on a screen of one display device. In the PinP, one or more sub-picture is superimposed on one main picture, for example, and the pictures are simultaneously displayed on the screen. There are a variety of contents of the main picture and the sub-picture such as a user interface image of a personal computer (PC), a video of a television program, and a video reproduced from a medium such as a Blu-ray Disc (BD™) or a DVD, for example.
In the PinP, a position on which the sub-picture is superimposed is typically specified by a user. For example, the user may decide or change the position of the sub-picture using a direction key of a remote controller of the display device. It is also possible to change setting of the display device using not the display device but a peripheral device of the computer connected to the display device by applying the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-175378. Further, as the technique related to the PinP, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-289180 proposes to improve visibility of the main picture by making the sub-picture transparent when the user operates the position or a size of the sub-picture.